Life is not always easy
by GleekpotterTGP
Summary: Shanna is just a college student trying to survive college like anyone else what happens when her biggest mistake of her life gets into the hands of the media. Hurt betrayal teen struggles and friendship. Blanna, Michellie late, Ali and Shanna friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She looks down at the white device in her hand. Trembling whilst doing it, this was going to tell her what lays before her. Only one thing is is viable right now a little pink plus.

Shanna's POV

I lost vision after that I think I fainted . What am I going to do I am only in college how can I be pregnant. What should I do, who is the father. Wait it could only be one person Blake.

We were drunk it was after our last exam Abraham had a party. Oh no what's going to happen Blake is not even dating me he is dating a close friend... Maria.

I think I should tell someone but who. That's what I am afraid of telling the wrong person and they will spill. So who should it be. Michael no way he is Blake best friend he will tell. Nellie no she is too close to Michael and tell him and you know the rest. Aylin, Ali or Abraham I trust them the most. Ali has been trough the most so she will be the most understanding.

I grab my phone and dial Ali's number.

"Hey Ali could you come over I have something important to tell you" I tell her try to sound like I haven't just had A panic attack.

"Ok, are you ok you sound A bit shaken up." Ali asks concerned

" I'll tell you when you come just hurry." I tell her

" on my way." She replies


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ali's POV

I get to Shanna's house in record time I knock on the door. As soon as she answers I realise she had been crying She lets me in.

So why did you call me over.

She started speaking "I have been having doubts for a long time and concerns."

"Concerns about what." I interrupt

"My life." She mumbles

"Shanna we went over this you are majorly talented don't let anyone put you down your smart good at sport." I start ranting

"It's not that" she says

"Don't listen to those people." I interrupt once again

"Ali it's not that!" She yells

"So what is it." I question

"I'm pregnant." She says...

Shanna's POV

After coming back to reality and snap out of my trance I start hysterically crying again.

"I can't do this why did I have to be drunk and just go off with Blake." I exclaimed

" wait Blake is the father" she asked and I nod "does he know."

"I haven't told him I don't know if I can ." I shiver

"Look you need to tell him sooner it will be much easier to handle in the future." She advices me

"Ok I will do it now before I have another panic attack would you come with me." I plead

"Ok" Ali replies

I smile I think this is the first time I smiled today.

"Thanks Ali you are a great friend probably my best friend."

I grab my phone a call Blake whilst it is ringing my hands are trembling.

"Blake it's Shanna I need to talk to you it is really important." I say

"Ok I am on my way back home from the set of Glee I will stop by." He replies

"Bye" I speak before hanging up

"He is coming over will you stay until he comes." I ask Ali she just nods.

Time flys until ding dong someone is now going to find out a life changing crisis.

Authors notices: please rate and comment I would like to know that people are reading this. You can also ask me to add any characters or minor stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake's POV

I reached Shanna's house I knocked on the door expecting to see Shanna instead it is Ali.

"She is fragile be careful what you say." She says calmly

"Em hi Ali."

Ok I am a little confused as to why Shanna needs to talk to me about something important. Sure we are friend but she will normally speak to Ali, Abraham or even Michael.

"Shanna!" I call out

"I'm in here." She yells back

I walk into her musical theatre style room. You see Shanna is what you call a music nerd she has a scholarship for music. I plummet back to reality.

"so you said this was important." I finally asked

"I think you better sit down for this, we'll do you remember Abraham party." She questions.

"Yes the one were we all got drunk all except Nellie and Michael."

"Well well" she try's to speak but can instead she goes into her bathroom and grab an object and puts it my hand I look down it is a pregnancy test but what I see is a little plus sign. Shanna was pregnant the girl that I'm in love with wait don't say that you have a girlfriend.

"Shanna what is going on when did this happen who is the father." I ask rather to fast

She opens her mouth to reply "Abraham's party we were drunk out out wits."

"Shanna who is the father" I demand

"I know I shouldn't have drank so much should have been smart enough." She rants

"Shanna who is the father." I ask again but more demanding

"The father is" she starts "is you Blake."

After that I can see my world crashing at my feet I have cheated my career will be messed by this is going to be a tough time.

Nellie and Michael were sober they can tell us how mine and Shanna's behaviour was. I text Michael to come over and to being Nellie with him. I look over and I see Shanna crying so I walk over and comfort her.

"Shhh don't cry everything's going to be ok Michael and Nellie are coming over to tell us what we were doing. " I tell her.

She carries on crying but very faint.

"We are going to get through this" I make her look up to face me " together."

"But what about Maria your girlfriend remember I think we should tell her." Shanna reminds me

I forgot about what will happen when Maria finds out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nellie's POV

I was with Michael watch The Hunger Games, well I was watching it Michael was taking a photo to troll the michellie tag. Seriously those people that ship me and Michael together are crazy we are just best friends. I am deep in thought when Michael nudges me and tells me we need to get to Shanna's house because she needs us for something urgently.

We soon arrive at Shanna's place I knock on the door Blake answers and tells us to stay very quite.

I whisper "so why do we have to keep it down."

"Shanna is finally asleep she is having a ruff day" he replies siting down.

No ones POV

Blake sits down he had just pressed call on his phone call his girlfriend.

"Shanna is pregnant." Blake says

Nellie and Michael faces just fell and are starstruck until Michael asked "who is the father."

Blake slowly lifts his head not saying anything until Nellie spoke "your the father Blake I just knew it the way you were acting you and Shanna at Abraham's party"

On the other line Maria was hearing everything from Shanna's pregnancy to Nellie saying Blake is the father. She was a wreck her boyfriend cheated on her and she was going to get her revenge.


End file.
